Latin name of genus and species: Rosa hybrid xe2x80x98KORjafirxe2x80x99.
Variety denomination: The new variety is named xe2x80x98KORjafirxe2x80x99.
The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of Hybrid Tea rose plant, which was developed by artificially pollinating an unnamed seedling(not patent in the United States) with an unnamed seedling (not patent in the United States). The two parents were crossed in the summer of 1999 and the resulting seed was sown in December 1999, in a controlled glasshouse environment. Out of these seedlings one seedling was selected, as the new variety and named xe2x80x98KORjafirxe2x80x99. The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, an unnamed seedling, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The unnamed seedlings has a breeding background in unnamed seedlings.
2. xe2x80x98KORjafirxe2x80x99 has big double flowers, while the unnamed seedling has medium-doubled flowers.
3. xe2x80x98KORjafirxe2x80x99 has dark pink colored petals, while the unnamed seedling has dark red petals.
The new variety may distinguished from its pollen parent, an unnamed seedling created by the same inventor, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The unnamed seedling has a breeding background in unnamed seedlings.
2. xe2x80x98KORjafirxe2x80x99 has bigger flowers and foliage as compared to the unnamed seedling.
3. xe2x80x98KORjafirxe2x80x99 has dark pink colored petals, while the unnamed seedling has light pink petals.
Initial asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98KORjafirxe2x80x99 by cuttings was first done in Klein Offenseth-Sparrieshoop, Germany. The reproduction was conducted in controlled greenhouse environments. Have here proven to be stabile by propagation with cuttings in several generations.
xe2x80x98KORjafirxe2x80x99 is a high productive Hybrid Tea rose with a vaselife of approximately 14 days. xe2x80x98KORjafirxe2x80x99 under conventional greenhouse production ( 18 degree Celcius nights, and 26 Celcius day""s) in Germany will produce 170-240 stems per year, averaging 70 cm long.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety for commercial greenhouse culture was to create a new and distinct variety with:
1. Uniform and abundant flowers with good vaselife.
2. Attractive long lasting foliage and strong growth.
3. Year round flowering under glasshouse conditions.
4. Suitability for production from softwood cuttings.
5. Durable flowers and foliage which make the variety suitable for distribution in the floral industry.
This combination of qualities was not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type and distinguish xe2x80x98KORjafirxe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
The seeds from hybridization were planted in a controlled environment and evaluations were conducted on the resulting plants. xe2x80x98KORjafirxe2x80x99 was selected by Wilhelm Kordes in his development program in Klein Offenseth-Sparrieshoop, Germany.